


Declaration

by sphinx01



Series: Would Never [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bumper Stickers, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: Prowl wouldn't care for bumper stickers, would he?





	Declaration

**Declaration**

**xxx**

„With all due respect, sir,” Prowl said without looking up from his workstation. “Would you please stop staring at me?”

Optimus shook himself out of his reverie. “My apologies,” he said, making a valiant effort to focus on his data pad instead of his SIC’s chest plates. “I am somewhat surprised to see you of all mechs commit to this kind of frame decoration.”

“I believe the humans call it a bumper sticker,” Prowl supplied helpfully.

“I recall the term. I also seem to recall the disciplinary measures you took when Sideswipe acquired one.”

Prowl huffed through his vents. “The whole purpose of these adhesives, as I understand it, is to make a statement,” he said. “And while I support your idea that we should engage ourselves in human culture, ‘Allergic to Bullshit’ was not the kind of declaration I wished to see associated with our faction.”

“Seconded,” Optimus conceded, and never had a mech failed so epically at keeping the amused curiosity in his field in check. “Though it appears safe to assume that this one has gained your approval. How did you come by it?”

For some reason, the question seemed to garner Prowl’s attention. He stopped typing, looking at Optimus pensively. “Chip Chase gave it to me as a gift during his last visit,” he said. “It would have been rude to reject it. Also, this organization’s declared goal is to ensure full social inclusion for humans like Chip, and I felt that wearing their badge would be... the right thing to do.”

Optimus blinked his optics a few times while his CPU rearranged sub-files and snatchings of data, compiling a whole new cause-and-effect chain when the full implication of his SIC’s words began to sink in.

“I will remove it if you don’t approve, sir,” Prowl added, sounding a tad concerned.

“No”, Optimus said quickly, realizing his lack of an answer could be misinterpreted. “No need. Permission granted.”

“Thank you, sir.” Prowl gave him a short, respectful nod and then turned back to the monitor, resuming his work.

Optimus looked at him in pondering silence for a moment longer. Then he put his data pad aside and logged on to Teletraan-1. It seemed that some information gathering was in order.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer_ : I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this fic.


End file.
